


The Arrangement

by Rhino_Wren



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff, Grounder Clarke Griffin, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, grounder raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhino_Wren/pseuds/Rhino_Wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is from a small village in Trikru. She holds a secret that forces her to become unioned with a stone faced Gona. Through this union, a war is won and they may just become closer than they thought they would ever be.</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke gets married to save someones skin and ends up falling in love with said homon. They will encounter a war and some bumps in the road but come out victorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. laik yu o laik yu nou (are you or are you not)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for The 100, my trigeda is not the greatest (sorry). I think I made up a word but I am not sure 100%. Not everything they speak will be in trigedasleng as I only know the basic language level from the show.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it. Most of the trigeda is in italics
> 
> Any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine - did a quick skim through for mistake
> 
> I fixed the trigedasleng so it is next to the word as someone pointed out that it was taxing to scroll down and find the translation.

 A small village of only 50 trikru named Skaira, resides near the border that separates Trikru from Azgeda. The village is hidden and if you didn’t know what to look for, you would completely miss it. This is how they managed to survive for the past fifty years in this location. This village was unsurpassable in stealth, they teach their young gona’s how to blend in with their environment and how to swiftly move through the forest without even making a leaf move. Trikru from all villages travel to further their stealth and knowledge of the forest. Some even come to learn from the two healers who have a low death rate.

 ————————————— 

 

Clarke had just finished her morning hunting for her village when a yongon approaches her when she come into the village carrying a deer and dragging a panther behind her. 

 

 

_Klark hod op, Chief Willa gaf in hit op yu.  (Clarke hold up, Chief Willa needs to meet with you)  
_

 

_Mochof Aine, tel yu nomon ai will come pas. (Thank you Aine, tell you mom I will come later)  
_

_Sha Mochof (Yes, thank you)  
_

_Pro (your welcome)  
_

Clarke smiles gently and continues on to the animal hut where they will skin them and smoke the meat. Today was a good bounty for the coming months. She also knows that she needs to take care of her cuts before they become infected, not needing anyone to see her bleeding that would certainly cause her to be banished.

 

After sewing her scratches from the panther closed on her ribs and shoulder, she quickly washes up and don her weapons of choice before fast walking to the Chiefs tent. Something must be wrong, she notices a lot of warriors surrounding the tent as she walks up to it. Two of them stand in her way, one is not from her village but does appear to be Trikru. Feeling something strange in her stomach she quickly enters the tent but upon noticing the audience she immediately strides forward and kneels on the floor in front.

 

_Heda_

_Klark, gyon op (get up)  
_

_Sha_

Standing in front of the commander with her green eyes boring into you makes Clarke slightly nervous but she keeps her face empty of emotions. The blonde warrior glances around and sees her chief slightly off to the left of Heda and a formidable women known as Indra to her right.

 

_Yu don ge finga au, Klark. Ron ai ridiyo op (you have been accused clarke, speak true.)  
_

_Ai nou ons op Heda? (I do not understand)  
_

_Laik yu o laik yu nou a natblida? (are you or are you not a nightblood)  
_

It must have been Clarke’s confused look in her eyes that gave away to the commander that she had no clue what she was talking about. The brunette sat there and contemplated how she would prove that this fisa gona was a natblida. She finally decided on what she wanted to do and stood up and stepped down from where she was sitting. Slowly walking to stand in front of the accused.

 

“Do you know what a night blood is Klark?” she questions with a stern voice

 

“No Heda, I do not” The young warrior responds back warily.

 

“Very well, hold out your palm"

 

The blonde does as she is told and holds out her palm, all at once Lexa unsheathes her dagger and slices her palm. Thick streams of black blood escape the laceration, the chief could be heard gasping and bowing his head. Heda Lexa huffs and brings a cloth from her belt, tying it around her hand. She looks at Clarke who has a slightly terrified look on her face.

 

"Beja..Beja(please..Please) Lexa. Don't banish me, I don't know what this is! I was born like this, I don't know why."

 

"It's alright Klark, why do you think I would banish you? Who told the repercussions of this" the commander spoke softly

 

"Ai nomon (my mother), she said that if anyone knew, I would be banished and couldn't return ever. We had to keep it a secret. I wasn't allowed to get hurt because then everyone knew. If I had training then I wore all black because if I got cut it would show."

 

"Yu nomon(your mother)? What does she do?"

 

"She is a fisa (healer) like me. Abby Kim trikru. She taught me all that I know about being a fisa."

 

"Very well" Lexa turns to the chief Willa and nods her head to the door. She immediately nods and walks to find one Abby kom trikru. The brunette turns back to the blonde and looks for any weakness present. The accused stares back at the interrogator with a stone face that would make even her first proud.

 

_"_ It is ok Klark, you are not in trouble. However your nomon is. Keeping a natblida hidden breaks many laws set. She will have to answer for why she hide you from me and the coalition."

 

"Ai ona op Heda. Mochof (I understand.Thank you) for understanding." The fisa gona (healer warrior) bows her head and clears her throat. She then looks up again when her commander shifts slightly.

 

"Pro fisa gona, I would also like to show you something."

 

The blonde nods her head and Lexa takes out the same dagger and cuts her hand open. Clarke watches with a surprised look on her face as she witnesses black blood oozing from the wound. The commander then places another cloth over her hand and Clarke reaches to gently tie it in place. They both clear their throats and wait for the now guilty fisa to enter the tent.

 ——————————————— 

After many minutes pass by, they finally hear foot steps approaching the tent and then slowly enter it cautiously. The commander turns sharp eyes onto the older healer. From her expression, one would cower away and never show their face again.

 

“Why _fisa_ , would you keep the fact that Klark is a natblida stelt( nightblood hidden)? You know the punishment for such an act” she says in a low, angry tone.

 

_"Beja(please), Heda!_ I did not want my only yongon (child) to go through the trials and then be killed. She is the only family I have left. It was selfish of me to keep it hidden but I did not want to risk the barest chance of her not surviving.The moment I saw her black blood, I knew that I had to keep her safe and face the repercussions later.” Abby pleads gently, she knows the consequences of keeping such a thing from everyone.

 

Clarke slowly turns toward her nomon with icy blue narrowed eyes, she slowly makes a fist and steps toward her.

 

“ _Yu spicha(you liar)_ , you dare dishonor traditions and the _Heda_ with your comments. I have always wondered why I have learned faster and am a greater warrior than any in our village. You kept this a secret to protect yourself, no punishment is a bad as being a _spicha (liar)_ to your whole family and keeping this from me.” Clarke growls out as she steps toe to toe with her nomon.

 

Clarke stops and stares down at the traitor, she knows why she did it but Clarke didn’t understand defying something so sacred as their traditions were. The blonde healer looks toward Lexa and sees the commander looking in her direction with furrowed brows and a tilted head. Clarke quickly looks to the floor and stands at attention.

 

“ _Moba Heda(I am sorry)_ , I overstepped"

 

 “ _Pro Klark(your welcome Clarke)_ , I have just decided the punishment for such defiance.” Lexa answers as she walks towards her thrown and sits gently on it. Clarke turns around and steps toward her till she is a few feet away and kneels down in front of her. She hears her nomon step toward her also but keeps her distance from the two of them.

 

 Lexa takes a breath and looks between the two healers, she knew her decision would effect Clarke but it had to be done by their laws.

 

 “ _Abi kom Trikru_ will receive 50 lashings for her betrayal, her punishment will start at sundown.” Lexa says with a stern voice, she sees Abby glances down at the floor before looking up and bowing her head. Lexa looks towards Clarke and sees that her jaw is clenched and her body is stiff, waiting for her punishment.

 

 “ _Fisa Gona Klark kom Trikru_ will receive 20 cuts to show the people that she is a _Natblida_  and for also keeping the secret out of fear for being banished. We do not let fear stop us _Fisa,_ even if it is to protect our _yongon_ or _kwelnes(love)._ Because _Abi_ kept the secret,  _Klark_ will also enter a union with my top _strata (general)._  I will escort you to _tondisi (Ton, DC)_ which will be your new _houm (home)_ _.”_ The commander states as she watches Clarke except her punishment with a nod and rising to stand again after her first sentence. She watches with almost a smirk when she sees the fisa’s nostrils flare and her jaw clenches further. The blonde sends an icy glare to her nomon that could make any gona freeze upon sight of it.

 

 “I accept Heda, I will go first in my punishment and then is it acceptable to leave when the sun first rises?” Clarke grits out and she still stares at Abby who is looking pale and has wide eyes staring at the Heda.

 

 “Beja Heda, Moba(Please, I am sorry), I will do anything.” Abby pleads

 

 “Em pleni(enough), you have done enough. I fell for your _Spicha (lieing)_ ways but I will not fall for them again. I am leaving and that is final.” Clarke grates out as she steps toward her.

 

Lexa sighs and stands from her throne, “We shall leave at sun rise, now follow me and the punishment will be given."

 ———————————————— 

Clarke steps between the two poles and turns towards the crowd with her arms slightly raised. Lexa steps up and ties her arms to each pole and then loosely ties her legs the same way. The commander steps back looking into Clarke’s eyes and with a nod steps back from her.

 

“Ste Yuj(stay strong)” she says softly as she turns to go address the village.

 

 “People of _Skaira_ , today we punish those who kept a great secret from this village and your Heda. We have a _natblida_ in this village and _Abi kom trikru_ lied about it to protect Klark. Klark kom trikru did not know, but she will be punished for her fear and weakness. This is to also show that she is a _natblida_ to the whole village, not just Heda."

 

And so the process begins, 20 villagers line up to cut a part of Clarke’s body. They started first with her arms, cutting each one two times, one on each of her forearms and one on each of her biceps. One villager cut her on the collar bone, Clarke grunted on that one as the skin there was so thin and sensitive. The process went on until there was only Heda left to cut. Clarke could see that she did not want to cut into a fellow natblida but she was Heda, she had to. Lexa quickly cut along Clarke’s ribs and the ceremony was finished, Clarke was untied and she walked to the healer’s tent to get one of the apprentices to treat her.

 

After closing the cuts to heal, she made her way to her tent to pack all of her belongings for the two week journey to Ton, DC. _  
_

_————————————  
_

The sun was barely in the sky when Clarke slipped out of her tent and went further into the forest. She knew she had to be quick as she was leaving in less than a candle mark. Whistling softly, she climbed a tree and made her way to her favorite spot. Before she got there, she heard a whistle in reply to hers. Her eyes grew and she sped up gliding from branch to branch. When she whistled again, the reply was almost instantaneous. The blonde fisa, dropped down to the ground and silently hugged her friend. They both knew the if they were seen together, it would cause chaos. They quickly let each other go and nodded at each other. 

 

_“Tondisi”_ was the only word spoken before each person went their separate ways.

 ——————————— 

As the blonde silently returned to her village, she crept to her tent and gathered all of her belongings. She then went to find Heda where they will meet up at the villages entrance. She arrives first and turn around the she hears footsteps approaching, Heda arrives with Indra and another guard who quickly opens the gate for the leaders. They quietly make their way out of the village with Indra in the front, Lexa in the middle followed by her guard with Clarke bringing up the rear. They stop suddenly when they make it a mile down the road, the sound of something big in the bushes makes them unsheathe their weapons and stand ready for an attack.

 

They were not completely ready to see a 6ft tall black bear that had white on its side. The huge bear stalks closer and Lexa looks ready to attack it, the moment the bear sees her twitch he charges her. Clarke had just caught up with them the she sees the bear.

 

“ _Chill yo daun (stand down)_ ” the blonde shouts as she runs forward to step in front of the bear. This huge bear brushes against Clarke and make quiet noises at her. The blonde turns and looks at the bear, “How many times have I told you not to scare people like that, you are going to get killed!” she screeches out. The bear just looks at Clarke and huff before flopping down on the ground. Clarke then turn back to her entourage and sees them looking her with wide eye.

 

“ _Shof op (be quiet),_ I found her when she was a cub. Her _nomon_ was just killed from a bandit so I took her in and she has been mine since.” Clarke says after a couple minutes of silence.

 

“Very well _Klark,_ we must be on our way” with that reply from Heda, they quickly start walking. The huge bear gets up and scoops Clarke up with its head, making her slide down its neck to the bears back. The blonde laughs and wraps her arms around her big cuddly bear. She knew that the bear would find her, she can see that the young guard keeps plenty of space between the bear and himself.

——————————

They stop to make camp hours after the sun goes down. Clarke immediately sets out to get some food with her huge bear following obediently. The others start to set up the fire and one is on watch to look for any danger.

 

When Clarke returns, she is holding four rabbits already skinned and on sticks, She slowly places them near the fire and sits down on the ground to wait for them to cook. She glances over to Lexa who is staring at the bear who flopped down behind Clarke, giving her some warmth in the chilling night. The blonde leans back against her and nuzzles her face in her fur. She reopens her eyes to see that Lexa has moved closer to them and is still intrigued by the bear.

 

 

“How did I not know that you had a bear? Where did you hide it when the village is so small and hidden.” The commander asks, Clarke simply raises one of her eyebrows and smirks lightly.

 

“You forget that I grew up in that village Lexa, I was trained to conceal things in plain sight. She grew up in the forest near my houm and I nurtured her to be friendly and listen to me while also thinking for herself since could not be with her all the time. Not many people know about her in my village. She actually saved your life one time, when she was about three summers.” Clarke replies with some amusement in her voice.

 

Lexa furrows her brows and glances at the huge bear, not knowing what to say. She slowly moves closer and the bear looks at her before huffing and then nudging her head against the Commander’s thigh. The brunette’s eyes widen involuntarily and then controls her face. She glances at Clarke who is trying to hold in a laugh as she watches the interaction. She narrows her eyes and settles down in front of the bear, who’s giant frame moves to almost cuddle around her new friend and Clarke.

 

“When did this occur” Lexa chokes out as she gets used to having a bear that could kill her with one swipe cuddle up to her and be friendly.

 

“When you were in my village last, so about 2 summers ago. An _Azgeda_ hunter crossed over the border while you were traveling, we were out hunting for the village when she heard him and crept up on him and swiped him. We kept our distance and surveilled the area for any more, it was only him. I decided to keep it a secret because I know that there are tensions between _Azgeda_ and _Trikru._ ” Clarke reveals slowly

 

" _Skrish (shit)_ , I thought that I heard a noise in the forest.” Lexa replies

 

“Well, _pro Heda (your welcome)_ ” The blonde says with a smirk as she looks at her cuts and cleans them thoroughly to avoid infection.

 ——————————

They spend the rest of the night surrounded by the fire and eating, kept warm by the giant bear that has protected both Natblida’s. In the morning they pack up and set off towards their destination, taking breaks every couple of hours. Clarke checks her wounds to make sure they had not opened during riding her gentle giant. It is funny to seeing Clarke riding a bear that is more than twice her size, and the look on her face saying she is loving every minute on her bears back.

 

This process repeats until they make it to the village of Ton,DC where Indra dismounts and walks ahead to tell the villagers Heda has stopped for a visit. The other three dismount and follow after gathering their belongings and walk into the village. They are met with stares and curious glances as they watch Heda and an unknown Trikru, with the marks of a Gona and Fisa stroll through with a giant bear bringing up the rear. They stop in the center of the village when met with a tall dirty blonde gona with a pissed off look on her face and fierce hazel eyes. She glances at Clarke before stepping towards Lexa and bowing her head slightly.

 

“Heda, a pleasure to see you as always."

 

“Anya, a pleasure to see you as well. Come, we must speak in my tent."

 

* * *

 

 _ai ons op_ \- I understand

_Yu don ge finga au, Klark. Ron ai ridiyo op - you have been accused clarke, speak true.  
_

_Ai nou ons op Heda? - I do not understand  
_

_Laik yu o laik yu nou a natblida? - are you or are  you not a nightblood  
_

_Natblida stelt  - nightblood hidden_

_yongon - child_

_Spicha - liar_

_strata - general_

_Moba - I'm sorry_

_Houm - home_

_kwelnes - love_

_em pleni - enough_

_tondisi - ton, dc_

_shof op - be quiet_

_nomon - mother_

_skrish - shit_

_Pro - your welcome_

 


	2. Tondisi

Heeey, sorry I didn't realize that I haven't posted in so long! Here is a small chapter for you to enjoy if you are still interested.

Don't own any of these characters except the ones I make up

* * *

 

 

They had slowly made their way to the Commanders tent that is always set up in Tondisi. All of the villagers had made sure to say hello to their beloved commander and wished her a prosperous visit.

Entering the Commanders tent, Clarke feels a sense of foreboding. She knows that once Lexa tells her top general that they are going to enter an arranged marriage skrish (shit) will happen and it will not be pretty. She comes out of her thoughts once the commander is seated on her thrown made up of antlers and twisted branches. The blonde also notices that the grounder who welcomed them is silently standing next to her, looking at her from her peripherals. Clarke softly clears her throat and glances at her Heda to see that she has an eyebrow raised and is patiently waiting for both of their attention.

"Now that I have all of your attention, I would like to state why I am exactly here in Tondisi instead of making my way to Polis. There was a situation in Skaira that needed my attention and I have brought someone who needed to move here from there." The commander states as she glances between both women in front of her. She sees Anya glare at Clarke and then glance back at her. She softly clears her throat and shakes her head subtly at her old mentor.

"Heda if I may, but why am I here?" Anya questions in her slightly gravelly voice

"You are here because I requested you to be and also because you are my top general and that comes with benefits and hindrances. As my best general in all of the clans, you are arranged to be married at 12 candle marks tomorrow."

"Chit! Kom chon?(What! To whom?)" Anya questions with a raised voice and wide eyes. A voice clears and both leaders look to the blonde with different expressions on their faces. Lexa has a look of patience and Anya looks like she's about to hit the blonde on the head with a rock.

"Strata Onya, yu liak ai fucha houmon(General Anya, you are my future wife)" Clarke states in her usual husky voice as she glances at the general in question who is staring back at her with wide eyes and flared nostrils.

"Chon yu bilaik?(who are you)" The women questions

"Ai laik Clarke kom Trikru gon Skaira" the blonde answers back

The blonde watches as the generals head snaps back to the commander and sends a glare her way that would make the toughest warriors cower upon sight of it. Anya then returns her eyes to Clarke and continues to question her.

"How old are you?"

"Ai laik nineteen summers"

"Ai laik twenty three winters" Anya replies tersely while raising an eyebrow at her old second.

Lexa sighs bored at the proceedings and decides to end the meeting before it gets worse.

"The hunting party will begin in a candle mark to have adequate food for after the union ceremony"

"Fine but don't expect me to like it" with that Anya leaves the tent in a fury of mumbled words and curses completely bypassing her soon to be wife.

"Don't mind my general, in time you will learn her hard exterior is a mask. You are dismissed until the hunting party to go set up your tent and gather any supplies you may need." Lexa says after watching Clarke stare after her general with slight fear and wonder.

"Sha Heda" with that reply Clarke slightly bows and exits the tent only to stop short.

Standing in front of her is none other than Anya glaring at her intensely and walking slowly closer to her.

"Stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours. This Union can still go on without us really seeing each other. Do we have a deal?" She asks the blonde who nods and stays quiet.

Anya also nods and starts to turn only to stop suddenly when a deep growl is heard behind her. She slowly turns towards the growl and her eyes widen, she quickly goes into a fighting stance and readies herself for battle.

A hand on her arm stops her in her tracks, she slowly turns her head toward the hand with her lip curled. Upon seeing Clarkes hand she stops and straightens up.

"Don't that is my bear, she thought that you were going to attack me and got defensive. She is very sweet once you get to know her better." Clarke says lowly in fear of her bear attacking Anya based on raised voices.

"Jok! You strik skrish(Fuck! you little shit), you could have gotten me killed! You are lucky Heda is on your side or Yu gonplei ste odon." Anya growls out as she slowly creeps around the beast.


	3. Gon Homplei (The Hunt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hunt for the feast that will happen after the union ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it has been a year and a half since I last updated! I have seen all of your comments and I so appreciate them. Thank you for the encouragement, I was in the process of transferring to Penn State the fall of 2017 and am in school full time. I get around to my stories when I have a spare moment
> 
> This chapter is small but I am getting a little more free time at the moment.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for sticking with me  
> -Wren

Gently gliding through the trees, the hunter observes their prey, lying in wait for the right moment to strike. They have been doing this since they could pick up a weapon. Use to the hard labor of patience and observing your foe.

 

 

Once they see that their prey is slowly closing in on them, they ready themselves into action. Slowly pulling their bow back, they wait for the right moment to strike. A deep breath and the string is released, and then the sound of high pitched growl and “Jok!!”(fuck) could be heard.

 

Clarke silently laughs in the tree as she watches Anya huffing and upset as she wipes the giant berry that hit her in the face and promptly exploded from impact. Anya slowly scans the tree but sees no one perched. She knows the culprit is none other than her betrothed, if only she could find her and make her pay for the berry to the face. Knowing her betrothed was from Skaira makes it easier for her not to be too hard on herself for not being able to find the blonde heretic. She slowly moves forward and attempts to find where the Skaira warrior is perched. Just as she was about to give up and continue tracking a deer for the feast they will have, another giant berry hits her in the back of the head.

 

Whipping around to face the direction the berry came from, she growls lowly and inches forward scanning the tree line. What she is not prepared for is the blonde jumping down right in front of her with a smirk on her face.

 

“You got a little something right here” Clarke says teasingly while pointing to her right cheek.

 

Anya gives her a withering glare and tries to wipe the rest of the berry off her face. She knows she failed and just smudged it further when she notices that Clarke is trying not to laugh at her misfortune.

 

“Are you going to hunt something to contribute to this feast everyone is gathering for?” the seasoned warrior growls out as she looks over at her betrothed

 

“Oh Osha and I have already hunted 4 deer and 3 rabbits. We were going to see if we could hunt another deer but then I saw this Pauna walking through the forest and had to make sure it stayed away from us. It kind of backfired on me.” she replies in a factual way, her voice takes on a teasing tone halfway through.

 

Anya raises her eyebrows slightly in surprise but quickly masks it with a scowl. She then realizes that Clarke called her a Pauna, at first she is a little hurt at being called it but then becomes proud that she would be considered one because she has such a deadly air around her like the Pauna's do. She definitely underestimated this fisa gona,, she might have to watch her more closely for now on.

 

“Come _yongon(child)_ , you can help me get some _dina(food)_ for the feast seeing as you have plenty to bring back” She said begrudgingly, she didn’t really want to spend anymore time than necessarily with mysterious _gona fisa._

_"_ Mhm og _ud_ _strata _(all good general)”_ she says back sassily with a raised eyebrow and starts walking silently towards Osha who is sleeping in a bush._

 

Anya takes a deep breath and catches up with Clarke, staying a good distance between her and the giant bear. Upon her approach, the bear glances up and stares at her with cautious eyes. Soon she is interested and rights herself onto her four legs slowly approaching the general and scenting her. Anya quickly holds her breath and is wondering if this is when her fight is over when Osha lightly presses her nose to Anya’s forehead.

 

She is so shocked by this that she quickly jumps away from Osha and falls on the ground. In the background she can hear Clarke laughing loudly, she glances in her direction and can see her hunched over trying to catch her breath. 

 

 

* * *

 

Clarke cannot stop laughing, the sight of Anya reacting so profoundly to Osha made her feel surprisingly happy. She can tell that there is more to Lexa’s favorite general than she is showing everyone. Yes she is grumpy and stony but some parts are softer and carefully hidden under the gruff that Anya portrays.

 

' _Maybe being her homon(wife) won’t be so bad_ ’ Clarke says to herself as she watches Anya reach out and tentatively pet Osha on her side. The bear just huffs and flops down for more pets on her side.

 

She rolls her eyes and keeps walking towards where she has her kills hidden.

 


End file.
